oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Answer is Near (song)
Description Answer is Near (アンサイズニア; Ansaizunia) is the first track of its own single and serves as the third track of Zankyo Reference album. Just like the others, its song lyrics is written in mixed Japanese and English. This song was used as the ending theme song for the TV program JAPAN COUNTDOWN. Its single became number six in Oricon Singles Chart, number thirteen in Billboard Japan Hot 100, number twenty seven in Recochoku in the Chart positions and sold 38,000 copies in Oricon Sales. Lyrics 'Romaji' I think this way Ikutoori mo aru sono toi no kotae wa mou Tada genri ya riron ni shitagatte michibikidasu Nan no hentetsu mo nai Answer (You know that) Come on! Come on! You hear me, everybody Hello! Hello! Naa kitto Kono yo ni seikai mo hazure mo Honto wa nai hazu dakara Wake up! Wake up! (Right now!) Don't turn your back on me Come on! Come on! yeah You stand here alive The answer is inside of me Ima wo ikiru koto wa kantan janakute Tada tenoshi kerya iittemo n demo nakute Asu asatte no jibun ni Nani ga okorou to sekinin wo moteru ka douka sa (Are you seeing it, you and me) Come on! Come on! You hear me, everybody Hello! Hello! Naa motto Kotoba ya omoi tsuyoku Koko ni tamekon doitesa Stand up! Right now! (Right now!) Haruka saki wo mo egaite kou yeah You stand here alive The answer is inside of me Kimi no omou atarimae, Kimi ni totte atarimae kana? Kimi no omou atarimae, Boku ni totte atarimae kana? Dou omou? Saa dou darou? Kore jitai ga mou nansensu sugiru kana? Kotae wa nai? Jaa nan darou? Mata boku wa furidashi ni oh... Hello! Hello! Kono koe wa todoite n darou? Aa kitto Kono yo ni seikai mo hazure mo Machigainaku nai n dakara (Wake up! Right now!) Wake up now (Don't turn your back on me) (Come on! Come on!) You still stand here alive Shinu magiwa ni kui wa nai to Ieru you ni ikitetai dake!! (Stand up! Right now!) You know the answer is... (Wake up! Right now!) inside of me!! You know the answer is inside of me!! 'Kanji' I think this way 幾通りもあるその問いの答えはもう ただ原理や理論に従って導き出す なんの変哲もないAnswer (You know that) Come on! Come on! You hear me? Everybody, Hello! Hello! なあきっとこの世に正解もハズレもホントはないはずだから Wake up! Right now! Don't turn your back on me Come on! Come on! You stand here alive The answer is inside of me!! 今を生きることは簡単じゃなくて ただ楽しけりゃいいってもんでもなくて 明日明後日の自分に 何が起ころうと責任を持てるかどうかさ (Are you seeing it, you and me) Come on! Come on! You hear me? Everybody, Hello! Hello! なあもっと言葉や想い強く心(ここ)に溜め込んどいてさ Stand up! Right now! 遥か先をも描いてこう You stand here alive The answer is inside of me!! 君の思う当たり前、君にとって当たり前かな? 君の思う当たり前、僕にとって当たり前かな? どう思う? さあどうだろう? これ自体がもうナンセンスすぎるかな? 答えはない? じゃあなんだろう? また僕はふりだしに oh… Hello! Hello! この声は届いてんだろう? ああきっとこの世に正解もハズレも間違いなくないんだから (Wake up! Right now!) Wake up now (Don't turn your back on me) (Come on! Come on!) You still stand here alive 死ぬ間際に悔いはないと言えるように生きてたいだけ!! (Stand up! Right now!) You know the answer is (Wake up! Right now!) inside of me!! You know the answer is inside of me!! Category:Songs